Fallout: Equestria - Bunker Alpha
by Jay FireStrun
Summary: Legends say that two hundred years ago, the architects of Stable-Tec gathered together with the Ministries and concocted a plan to safely store and house all of the nation's weapons and machines. A place to house unused or experimental megaspells. The solution? A massive underground facility hidden beneath the lands of Equestria, known as Bunker Alpha. {ON HIATUS}
1. Chapter 1

_So you want to hear a story, eh? One about danger, annihilation, and treasure hunters? Hmph. Have I got a story for you._

 _Equestria._

 _But make no mistake, this is no longer a world of peace and love, where "friendship is magic." No, this is a wasteland, full of ponies who would sooner stab you in the back and take all of your worldly possessions than be your friend. They say only a fool would search for hope and items of true value here._

 _Then perhaps_ _ **I**_ _am a fool. But Equestria is more than it appears to be. There is a legend; many people tell it. The legend of Bunker Alpha. My father and his father would go on and on about Bunker Alpha, even with their dying breaths._

 _Advanced alien technology._

 _Infinite wealth._

 _Fame. Power. Mares._

 _So you can understand why some little foals who hear the stories grow up to become Bunker Hunters. And when the Bunker Hunters are chosen, the Angel of the Wasteland appears to guide these Hunters to their prize._

 _So_ _ **this**_ _is where our story begins. In the sleepy settlement known as Junction Town._


	2. Welcome to Junction Town

_**A/N: Helllllooooo ponies and Bronies! So good to be back! I've got a job now, weekdays 7PM - 11PM at Home Depot. So let's hope I can punch out a new story and still keep up with my old ones, and stay on top of my YouTube channel, and get to work.**_

 _ **Oh, and starting in the spring, I'm starting school, hopefully. Just community college, but you can never be too certain of things so far away. With how fast my life is going right now, lots of things could change. Anyway! You're all here to read this lovely Fallout: Equestria fanfic! A fanfic about a fanfic!**_

 _ **Fic-ception...BWAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!**_

 _ **Sorry about that. Anyway, sit back, relax, and grab a snack and a friend, because the show, is about to start.**_

"Mom, mom, mom!" a white-colored colt rushed out to greet a light-green mare with a light-brown mane.

"Aw, hi Arctic Prism!" his mother greeted happily. She sounded tired, dark circles under her bright amber eyes and a slight stumble in her hoofsteps betraying her exhaustion. Her son, however, was oblivious to these signs, falling victim to the old notion that one's parent is invincible.

"Hi mom!" Arctic cheered, running in circles around her, "So Rose Gold and I were talking to Old Blazing Loon earlier and-" whatever Arctic was trying to say was cut off by his mother's tail falling over his muzzle. His mother was not happy, and she gave him a scathing look.

"Arctic Prism. I thought Rose Gold's parents and I told you two not to call Blazing Dusk that name. We owe him much, after all he did for us before and during his career in the New Canterlot Republic. Even now, he helps guard the town. His age and stories do not make him a loon, and he deserves more respect than you give him," his mother scolded him as they walked into their small home. What she didn't need to mention was that the Sergeant had been close friends with Arctic's father as well. Arctic scowled at the rebuke.

"All that experience didn't help him save dad, did it?" the white earth pony colt mumbled bitterly. His kaleidoscopic eyes were aimed down, and he didn't expect his mother to hear him.

"Arctic Prism! That's enough! You know what happened to your father was not the Sergeant's fault. Why do you insist on blaming the poor stallion?" But his mother would get no further answers. She watched as his walls came up, shutting her out from that avenue of conversation. She sighed internerally before switching tactics. She was crouched at his eye level now, and instead of scolding further she adopted a motherly smile, "Now, what did you and Rose Gold talk to him about?"

Arctic's eyes lit up instantly, and he hopped around a bit before answering, "Bunker Alpha! He was telling all these stories, and how he'd recently gotten more information and-" once more, Arctic Prism was cut off mid outburst, this time by a distant explosion, and sounds of yelling ponies. He gasped as he was picked up and locked in his room, his mother barring the door before racing off to the makeshift basement outside, donning an old set of leather armor and an even older battlesaddle. It had been many years since she'd needed to suit up like this.

After several frantic seconds of fumbling with the old straps and trying to keep everything straightened out, Arctic's mother was among a group of six ponies racing toward the gates of Junction Town, arcs of brilliant electric-blue light shooting over a small ridge. Eventually, before the group crested the ridge, the arcs of light ceased, the sounds of ponies died away, and only the smell of burned ozone gave proof that a battle occurred here. The small group finally, slowly, crested the rise and were greeted to a shout from nearby.

"Stay back! Get down!" Those aren't normal magical energy weapons!" The gruff and commanding voice of the pegasus Blazing Dusk, former Sergeant in the New Canterlot Republic, called out to them. Following his orders, the six defenders took cover. The command had given his position away, however, and once more, arcs of brilliant blue light shot toward his cover, completely obliterating it; rubble and all. Blazing Dusk raced to new cover, having to retreat back toward the town gates slightly.

In unison, four of the six ponies with Arctic's mother stepped up and tossed grenades at the attackers once the laser fire stopped. One of the grenades was vaporized in mid-air while the other three found their marks, and once more the laser fire ceased. Those six ponies began to press their advantage, unaware to two hidden enemies nearby. Those two attackers leapt from cover and rushed the six, with Blazing Dusk barking a warning. His warning was too late for some of the defenders, Arctic's mother among them. Three ponies, the three in the lead, saw only a flash of blue light, and then they were vaporized. Their bodies simply vanished, along with the two attackers. The smell of ozone grew stronger.

Not far away, just beyond the rise, a small white earth pony colt with kaleidoscopic eyes and a colorful turquoise and green mane stared in horror as his mother vanished.


End file.
